Without You
by Authentically Yours
Summary: Part Deux of the Seasons of Love Collection ::: Just as he begins a new life with a new family, Hyuuga Neji's life is almost taken away, he soon realizes that he'd DIE without her. NejiTen Songfic Without You, RENT


TLSM: Well I decided to change my penname yet again, from Tara-Chan00 to The Loud Silence Mistress, it seems I prefer a more serious one, ne?

Anyways, here's part deux of my Seasons of Love Collection, now including NejiTen. (Maybe I'll make one songfic per couple?)

I think I'm focusing on their son a lot more than everyone else's, so maybe for a finale of the collection, I'll do one for all couples to Finale B of Rent? I don't know, we'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Without You" or Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, _

_The children play._

Even in the moonlight, it'd be difficult to point out Neji Hyuuga, who was clad in his ANBU uniform, bidding his wife goodbye by kissing her softly on the forehead as she slept on.

They both had recently welcomed a baby into their lives, a beautiful son whom they named Kotori, _small bird._

Neji thought the evening ANBU mission would be routine, but not everything can go as planned.

Can it?

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

After quietly whispering a small goodbye to his newborn son, Neji met up with the rest of the team, with himself appointed as Captain.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke Uchiha murmured in a greeting.

"Uchiha" Neji nodded back, leading Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba deeper into the forest.

They all would've wondered why Naruto wasn't in their squad at the moment, but they knew exactly why for it was _Naruto _who assigned them the mission as the new Rokudaime of Konoha.

Neji silently activated his Byakugan as the night drew on.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

_The world revives,_

_Colors renew,_

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

Neji had seen the rogue ninja within the forest. He did warn his teammates to be cautious if there would be an ambush in the process. He was positive he was preparing for whatever could come.

But even with the eyes of the Byakugan and Sharingan, something went wrong.

_Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath._

_The mind churns._

_The mind churns._

_The heart yearns._

_The heart yearns._

In a flash of lightning approximately five groups of rogue ninja had grouped upon Neji's squad, making them isolated from the rest of the forest, and with silent information from a contact, they had studied on the blind spot right behind his first thoracic vertebrate, and used it as their solution onto defeating the Hyuuga clan.

With the clash of metal against metal, and small 'thuds' heard from various weapons against trees, or bodies, Hyuuga Neji's squad had not returned from their mission the next morning.

_The tears dry, without you._

The previously surname less kunoichi, Hyuuga Tenten woke up to an empty bed that morning, with no evidence that a body had been there earlier.

Of course Tenten knew about Neji's mission, she knew it'd be at midnight on the dot, and she knew that a simple C-ranked mission of delivering a document to the Sand Village would've gotten Neji back into bed with his arm wrapped around her slender waist hours ago.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone._

Neji felt himself open his eyes to a bright, white room.

"_Is this heaven?" _he thought to himself, sure that he had been lost in the battle.

He was almost positive with himself until he heard the small beeping machines and acknowledging there was an IV needle in his wrist.

Neji couldn't have figured out how he was taken down so easily by a group of unknown ninja.

His eyes finally focused to his surroundings, seeing a clock that showed it was almost five in the afternoon.

Neji then heard something outside of his bedroom…

"I'm sorry miss, but afternoon visiting hours don't start until…"

"Look, I don't give a damn about what time the goddamn visiting hours are, I'm here to see my husband, now give me his room number before I even consider the method of torture."

The nurse mumbled Neji's room number as soft taps of Tenten's shoes were heard in the empty corridors.

Neji saw Tenten's head peek in.

"Neji-kun?"

Tenten, realizing that her beloved husband was _not _unconscious like she had heard earlier from Rock Lee, immediately embraced Neji into a hug, her tears wetting the front of the hospital gown.

"Neji! Idiot! How could you have let this happen and have me worry to death for the whole day, even _Kotori _noticed something was wrong. I'm…I'm so glad you're okay…" Tenten sniffled slightly.

Neji didn't even bother fighting back the small genuine smile at his lips.

"I'm okay Tenten, that's what matters, besides you should know…"

_'Cause I die, without you._

_Without you._

_Without you._

_Without you._

"…I'd _**die **_without you."

* * *

TLSM: I personally liked how I typed this up. Though it'd give me a great esteem boost if I rack up a good number of reviews…

Have a good weekend!


End file.
